


A Blueberry and an Onigiri!

by dia_kags



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And he will get it!, Atsukage Friendship, Falling In Love, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Jealous Miya Osamu, M/M, Miya Twins, Protective Miya Atsumu, Protective Miya Osamu, Slow Burn, kageyama tobio deserves the world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dia_kags/pseuds/dia_kags
Summary: Kageyama Tobio was not at all what his brother mentioned.For one, he didn't mention, blue eyes that reminded him of the intensity of a raging ocean and the calm before a storm.For two, he didn't mention, the goody-two-shoes was not to be taken lightly.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Kageyama Tobio, Bokuto Koutarou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Inarizaki Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu
Comments: 31
Kudos: 200





	1. Tobio-Kun can be cheeky.

It was a beautiful thing.

His partner in crime was off the battlefield, but when the commentators mentioned ‘THE WORD TIMID ISN’T IN SETTER KAGEYAMA’S VOCABULARY’, they were not lying. He truly deserves the crown he so proudly wears. He could see it from the stands that no matter what Kageyama would give his all, every time. Even if it’s encouragement in its truest form to his teammates. Komoedai could see it and decided to substitute two players at a crucial moment, but it wasn’t enough to stop a murder of crows.

It was a beautiful thing when Kageyama or Tobio-Kun as his brother likes to call him got ready to serve. Osamu knows how terrifying his serves can be, what with being on the receiving end of it in their match against Karasuno and failing it to do so.

_He really is something else when serving. Man, what’s with that concentration?_

“Tobio-Kun! Show ’em what yer made of!” ‘Tsumu shouted beside him.

_Hah! that idiot needs to make up his mind whether he supports Tobio-Kun or considers him a rival._

He for one, was waiting with bated breath for a service ace. But the opposite team was strong, and the ball went straight back to Karasuno’s side and after an intense rally of back and forth, the serve failed to get a point.

_Kami-Sama, that looked like they almost had it if not for that tall middle blocker’s muscle sprain._

Osamu thought it would probably just pummel Karasuno’s fighting spirit when four-eyes was taken off the court and the pinch server replaced him. But to his surprise and delight Tobio-Kun and Freckles pulled off a successful attack.

_How awesome. He really is amazing!_

“Wait, you set right up the middle to a guy who just stepped on the court? Here?” ‘Tsumu excitedly asked.

“Man, that ain’t right, Karasuno.” Even Kita-San laughed.

  
  
  
  


Osamu really missed the peace he had gotten used to when ‘Tsumu was in All Japan Youth Camp. He would give anything to get those days back when he didn’t have to worry about his food being stolen, or clothes being borrowed without his knowledge. His twin’s soul should be a worthy sacrifice, he thought, more so now that he wouldn’t shut up about this first-year setter he met at the camp. (While obviously munching on stolen pudding)

“Tobio-Kun is really awesome ‘Samu.”

_Should he hit him with a pan or just kick him in the stomach._

“But he ain’t got what it takes to really be on my level.”

_Pan it is._

“Ya shoulda seen how he went to all the spikers, askin’ them ‘bout the kinda toss they wanted.”

Osamu had the pan raised at perfect angle and height to knock his brother out for a few hours, but that gave him a pause.

“Nothin’ wrong with that ‘Tsumu. Ya can learn a thin’ or two from him.”

“Me learnin’ from that goody two shoes? Me? I am the best setter in Japan. ‘N m tellin’ ya he ain’t gonna be anythin’ good if we meet him in court at nationals.”

Of course, being humble was not one of his brother’s virtues, but he could relate to that. After all, they share the same DNA. Not to mention competitiveness was in their blood. So, if ‘Tsumu said the said setter was nothing great then he didn’t doubt him. But something about him must have really rubbed ‘Tsumu the wrong way, otherwise why would he keep on talking about him.

“Dontcha think, yer talkin’ too much ‘bout someone whom ya consider so insignificant ‘Tsumu?” He really was getting tired hearing about this Tobio-Kun.

“I dun consider him insignificant.”

_Huh?_

“I’m jus’ sayin’ he’s a good boy, but he is incredible. I hope we get to play against him in nationals!” ‘Tsumu said with a glint in his eyes.

Well, if that’s the case then Osamu definitely wanted to meet this aforementioned setter. It rarely happened that a competition got his idiot and very smug brother this excited.

Tobio-Kun was nothing like his brother mentioned. The meek and docile personality he had conjured up in his mind didn’t fit the setter on the other side of the net. He was certainly easy on the eyes. If Osamu had to wonder, he was quite pretty. Beautiful sapphire blue eyes reminded him of the intensity of a raging ocean and the calm before a storm when their eyes met. He would have kept on staring if not for his brother bickering with him on the side.

Tobio-Kun had really piqued his interest. No wonder his brother had to go and egg him on before their game started. Now, it remained to be seen whether Tobio-Kun was up to the challenge or not.

Yes, Tobio-Kun was nothing like his brother mentioned at all. He was sure that his brother noticed it too. As the game progressed, Osamu could see that nothing fazed him, well except for that shrimpy who constantly irritated the setter. Not even when the freak duo’s quick attack got stolen by him and Atsumu. Guess he really shouldn’t blame his brother for stealing, but that’s besides the point! He even had the audacity to do a setter dump and smirk at his brother. The look Atsumu gave Kageyama Tobio reminded him of the protagonist of a very famous Manhwa. Stalking Killing or was it Killing Stalking? That brought a smirk of his own on his face. Nobody said, ‘Tsumu didn’t need a lesson in humility, but Osamu wasn’t worried about that despite it being the last set. They were a strong team, stronger than most, Thank you very much!

So, when they were kneeling beside each other with their banner fluttering behind them, and breathing heavily after a long game, he realized that he was not going to forget this lost game. He would memorize every single detail of it.

“We messed around too much, ‘Tsumu.”

“Yer right ‘Samu.”

  
  


When he saw Tobio-Kun looking at his captain lying on his back on the court, Osamu had this subtle urge to go and console the boy. Not long ago they had tasted the same bitterness of defeat that Karasuno was tasting right now, yet he didn’t have it in him to hate the team. Grudgingly, he admitted to himself that he had come to respect them. The team had reached quarter finals, and it took a strong one to achieve that feat.

He remembered Kita-San’s words said with a serene smile.

“Well, isn’t my team amazin’? I wanted to say that even more.”

And a promise of the future.

“Please keep saying that.”

“We’ll be the juniors that ya can brag ‘bout to yer grandkids.” ‘Tsumu promised.

So, he knows what the blue-eyed setter must be feeling. If the way he was looking at his captain was any indication, he knows.

  
  


“I wanted to take this team further.”

They heard Tobio-kun saying that to his team when they were leaving.

Osamu stopped and observed as Karasuno once again got swept in emotions by the setter’s words. Something did faze Tobio-kun, but it wasn’t only defeat. He realized he genuinely cared for his team, and like a true king, tried to set his knights’ and generals’ hearts at ease after losing a war.

Osamu looked as Karasuno started moving. He wished he could have seen more of their games. Without even realizing when, he had surely become a big supporter of the crows. And seeing Tobio-Kun play was, of course, a thing of true beauty.

Before they could turn around and go in the opposite direction, his brother obviously had to open his big mouth and run after Karasuno’s setter.

“Tobio-Kun!”

Honestly, ‘Tsumu had bad timing and even worse personality. Now was not the time for him to go and boast around or rub salt in his wounds.

Osamu sighed loudly. He was gonna have a stroke because of his twin one day, but not before he killed him.

“Osamu, Go save the boy.” Kita-San said calmly.

“Hai.”

It seemed like he wasn’t needed though. Whatever Atsumu said must have worked, because Tobio-Kun had a small smile on his lips. Just a tiny bit. Guess he wasn’t much of a smiler, but he should be. Because it lit up his entire face and his beautiful blue eyes lost some of the intensity and instead replaced it by mischief.

“Ya better be there at nationals next year, Tobio-Kun. We gotta settle the score.” ‘Tsumu said softly. He was giving his signature smile to the setter. Sometimes his brother’s serene smile could be really terrifying, but today he was smiling like he was inviting a friend to watch a movie at home.

“You can count on it, Miya-San.” Tobio-Kun replied easily.

Blue met grey and for a second it was like a perfect storm about to break. Osamu put his hand on Atsumu’s shoulder to make his presence known, if the pressure was threatening enough then even better.

He looked at Karasuno's setter again and gave him an apologetic smile, which the other boy returned with a neutral expression.

_Quite reserved, aren’t ya, Tobio-kun?_

“Say ‘Samu, ya haven’t met Tobio-kun officially, have ya?” ‘Tsumu gestured at the boy.

“Tobio-Kun, meet my lesser half and younger brother Osamu.”

_How dare he!_

“Na, Tobio-kun, dun listen to this idiot. I’m obviously the better twin.” Osamu said in the heat of the moment.

“We both know, who is better, ‘Samu. An’ it clearly ain't ya.”

“I shoulda killed ya in the womb, ‘Tsumu.” He grabbed his brother by jacket.

“I am older than ya, ‘Samu. Even if ya tried, I woulda been alive an’ still better than ya.” His brother also went for grabbing his jacket.

“Ya dun even make any sense, idiot. If ya died, then ya died, moron.”

“Yer the one who’s moron, asshole.” ‘Tsumu started shaking him.

“Moron or asshole? Make up yer mind, idiot.” ‘Samu shook free and kicked his brother on the left thigh.

“’M gonna kill ya ‘Samu.” Atsumu tried to kick him but he had sense to dodge it just in time.

“Not if I kill ya first.” Osamu went for another attack. Atsumu coming back for the second one.

They both stopped in their tracks and looked at the direction where Karasuno’s setter was standing. He was laughing. Ah, more like trying to laugh, with his hand covering his mouth it was difficult to say, but the sound was surely melodious. He looked at them from behind his raven bangs and started laughing full on now. His cheeks were flushed red, and he was having difficulty in getting his laugh under control.

Osamu didn’t think the boy was even capable of such an expression, so free, and without a worry in the world. He looked like just a teenager having fun with his friends, and not somebody, who had to lead his kingdom to victory. He was quite adorable.

_Adorable?_

Tobio finally got his laugh under control, hands clutching at his stomach. Osamu was sure when his laugh turned into the serene smile he was wearing now, The Famous Miya twins had somehow consoled the genius setter. In their own idiotic ways, of course.

“You are both funny, Miya-Sans.” Tobio said with a smile.

“And it’s nice to meet you Miya-San.” Tobio looked at Osamu.

“Osamu.”

“Huh?”

“Why dontcha call me Osamu, Tobio-Kun?” “Miya-San might get me confused with this idiot.” Osamu said with an encouraging smile towards Tobio.

“If yer gonna call him Osamu, then call me Atsumu, Tobio-Kun.” His brother’s competitiveness let the insult go.

Tobio looked at Osamu and nodded.

“Alright, Osamu-San.” He said slowly with a small bow.

_How cute! Cute? What?_

And Osamu really liked the way his name sounded coming from Tobio’s mouth. Really. Really. Why though? It wasn’t like many people didn’t call him that.

“Tobio-Kun!!! Ya knew me first. How come he gets to be called by his given name first??” Of course, the idiot Miya had to ruin the moment.

Tobio-kun rolled his eyes.

“Alright. Alright. I get it already! Atsu… Miya-San.” Tobio said cheekily.

That made Osamu laugh out loud. And another one of diva tantrums from Atsumu was sure to be followed.

“Tobio-kun, yer being so unfair!”

Before this could go any further, they were interrupted by Karasuno’s blonde manager. The shy girl stopped a few meters away from them as if they would eat her alive if she came any nearer.

“Kage… Kageyama-Kun. Everyone’s looking for you.” She stuttered.

“Ah, Yacchan! Sorry, I will be right there.” Tobio said to the manager.

“Umm… Um Coach Ukai said to get you, Kageyama-Kun. Um… There’s going to be a team meeting immediately.” She said, shuffling her weight from one foot to another.

“Of course, Yacchan.”

“I will see you later, Osamu-San.” Tobio looked at Osamu and said sincerely.

“And you too, Atsumuuu-Saaan!” Tobio added with a teasing smile.

Before ‘Tsumu could say anything, Tobio turned around and walked away with their team manager.

  
  


Osamu and Atsumu started walking towards where Kita-San was waiting for them. Osamu had a huge grin on his face which became even wider when Atsumu looked at him.

“Ya shut yer trap, ‘Samu.”

Osamu could faintly hear Tobio and the manager as they walked in opposite directions.

“Say, Kageyama-Kun. Can you really tell which one is which?” The manager asked curiously.

So, she was nervous only in front of strangers. It seemed like she was pretty comfortable talking to Tobio-Kun.

“Sure, Yacchan. The sane one is clearly Osamu-San.”

“Heh?” The manager started giggling as their voices faded.

If possible, Osamu was grinning even more. Lucky for him Kita-San was right there. He really didn’t want to deal with Atsumu running after the pretty blueberry boy. Again.

_Blueberry boy? Nantekotta?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a fic, so please go easy on me.


	2. Miya Osamu can be clueless.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How was he supposed to compete with the people who were already a step ahead of him, when he didn't even understand what he was competing for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this story took a really long time to update. I got busy with writing another MiyaKage story, since inspiration struck me there with the force of a lighting bolt. I hope you can enjoy this chapter!

Beep. 

Osamu was having difficulty sleeping for the past few days, he couldn’t understand the reason, nor could he find complete peace to actually let his mind rest. That’s how he ended up in the bed early, thinking that if it took him hours to fall asleep, at least by the time sleep claimed him, he would still be sufficiently rested. 

Beep. 

His brother’s phone made a noise again, notifying that he had received a text. Of course, Atsumu had to follow him in the room, and lie down on the other bed. He had been texting someone for the past half an hour, and had to be ever the inconsiderate asshole. 

“Couldja put that thing on silent?” Osamu grumbled, opening his eyes. 

“Why would I do that?” His brother said without looking at him, from where he was resting on his elbows, typing furiously. 

“Cuz’ I’m tryin’ to sleep here!” 

“Oooohhh... Widdle ‘Samu needs his beauty sleep, does he? What shall we do?” Atsumu mocked him, giving him a fake smile. 

“Get out of the room.” Osamu sat up, ready to pounce his brother any moment. 

“Nope.” Atsumu went back to texting, a small smile on his face. 

“Who are ya texting this late in the night anyway?” Osamu asked tiredly. 

His twin took his sweet time in replying back to whoever was on the other end, and sat up facing him. 

“The hell are ya talkin’ ‘bout? It’s only 9:30. An’ it’s the group chat from the training camp.” 

Training camp. A certain blue-eyed boy immediately occupied Osamu’s thoughts. It had been sometime that he last saw him, but the memories of how the boy played were still fresh in his mind. That and those beautiful eyes. He really had to stop thinking about those eyes as beautiful. 

“What’s goin’ on with them?” Osamu asked curiously. Finally deciding to just talk, since sleep was deluding him anyway. 

Beep. 

One more text, and Atsumu got back to typing. 

“Can ya believe it? Tobio-kun is goin’ for some training camp in Tokyo.” Atsumu replied distractedly. 

“Training camp at this time? There are no more tournaments, an’ the school year is endin’ soon.” He found it really weird. 

“It seems that Nekoma and Karasuno are really friendly, and they wanna have one last practice session before all the third years graduate.” Atsumu said excitedly. 

Nekoma and Karasuno, both the teams were incredibly amazing when it came to defense and offense respectively. Watching their game itself had been exhausting, and not to mention there were so many things Osamu had learned by just watching them play. 

“We should go!” The twins said simultaneously and broke out in matching grins. 

Since practice had eased up a little after Spring High, and a lot of people were leaving volleyball, their team was in a relaxed atmosphere for a while. That should make it easy to visit Tokyo for a few days. With that decided, Osamu slept for 10 hours straight, not being bothered by the disturbance his brother was causing. 

Initially, it was only him and Atsumu who were supposed to go, but Suna had asked to join them, and then Kita-San had said sternly that there was no way he was letting three of them cause trouble with other teams, and planned to go with them. And, because Kita-San was coming, Aran had said that he wanted to come along as well, since it was a good opportunity to practice with strong teams. 

Osamu didn’t understand when it had turned into such a big mess, but the more the merrier, he thought. Their coach had talked to Nekoma’ coach and formally got their team invited. Nekoma’s coach had been more than happy to welcome them in the camp, declaring that it would give the first and second years an early start with the training. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


They had journeyed long hours yesterday and reached Tokyo in the evening. In all honesty, he was super excited to meet everybody, especially Karasuno’s setter. Osamu rubbed his palms together to fend off the early morning cold as their team entered the gym. There were some noises coming from inside the gym, and when he opened the doors, he could see most of the teams were already there. Many teams, not just Nekoma and Karasuno. Amongst the group of people, he could also spot colors from Fukurodani, Shinzen High, and Ubugawa High. The gym was pretty big too, easily able to accommodate four games being played at the same time. 

“Huh? I thought it would be only Nekoma and Karasuno here.” Ginjima said from beside him. 

“Hmm. Did I forget to mention that there are more schools in the group?” Kita-San said from behind. 

“I knew it!” His twin exclaimed. Why didn’t the dumbass mention that?

It didn’t matter whether more schools were there or not, the only thing counted was that they were here to practice. He didn't realize his eyes were wandering around, subconsciously, looking for someone, until they landed on the boy who was apparently fighting with his short teammate for some reason. 

“Look, there’s the scary blocker.” Suna said. 

Their coach had gone to greet other coaches and many members of his team had already gone and started talking to the people they knew, only Suna was standing with him, silently observing everything. Karasuno was gathered around the far left corner of the gym. He saw Kita-San go and talk to their captain. Osamu could see Karasuno was as chaotic as their team, and couldn’t help but smile at that. It was certainly going to be interesting. 

His smile turned into a shock, as he gaped at his brother, who was now running excitedly towards Karasuno’s setter with open arms. Kageyama Tobio looked at him approaching with a scared expression, and just before Atsumu reached him, he dodged to the side, letting Atsumu fall face first on the gym floor. 

_What the hell?_

“Tobio-kun, why didja do that?” Atsumu cried from below as Osamu and Suna went after him.

“What were you trying to do?” Tobio asked, terrified. 

“That’s so funny. I shoulda had my phone outside.” Suna laughed and Osamu joined him, not feeling even a tiny bit sorry for his twin. He could hear other members of Karasuno laughing as well in the background. 

“Bakayama! He was trying to hug you.” The short redhead told Tobio as if he was speaking to a child. Hinata Shoyo was it? 

_Bakayama. What an interesting name._

“You shouldn’t have attacked me like that, Atsumu-San.” Tobio extended his hand toward Atsumu to help him. 

“Yer as dense as ever, ain’tcha?” Atsumu stated, taking the hand and getting up to face Tobio.

Tobio frowned at that, but hugged Atsumu gingerly, like the action was completely alien to him. 

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” His twin almost squeezed the poor boy. 

Osamu had been observing the entire exchange, and experienced an unpleasant feeling, though he couldn’t put a finger on it. How long was his brother planning to hold Tobio?

Suddenly, the temperature went down several degrees, and they all turned to look in the direction of their team captains. If Osamu was correct, even Karasuno’s captain was also capable of being terrifying from the way he was smiling, but it was Kita-San’s calm look that gave him the shivers. 

“Let him go, Atsumu.” Kita-San told his usual tone, and Atsumu immediately released Tobio. 

Thank God, Kita-San had decided to join them. He looked back at now embarrassed Tobio, and gave him a smile, and this time got a small one in return. 

“It’s good to see you again, Osamu-San.” Tobio Kageyama greeted him with a bow. 

It would never stop being cute. Yeah, he had stopped questioning why he found some aspects of Tobio-Kun quite cute. 

“Likewise, Tobio-kun.” Osamu greeted back pleasantly. 

“Aww, look at that!” Suna said delighted. 

“No phones.” Their captain said, and Suna automatically straightened up. 

Soon after they had started the practice, bringing their conversation to an end. The games were scheduled as such that each team would get a chance to play against every team present. Their first game had been against Nekoma, and not surprisingly quite difficult. Just when they thought they were gonna win the last set, the other team had made it almost impossible for them to get any attacks through. Despite that, they had evened out the score, but failed to get the final two points. Karasuno had lost against Fukurodani, and both the teams were now running up and down the hill for their penalty. Much to his irritation, he saw Atsumu and Tobio racing each other, with Hinata Shoyo not far behind. He let it go though, if his twin found someone to compete against, then it was alright with him. He was getting hungry anyway, with the thoughts of food, he chased after the group. Just because he was irritated, didn’t mean he was going to lose. 

  
  
  
  
  


After two more games, it was already time for lunch. Osamu finally sighed and rushed to get some food. The dining hall was really quiet, with other players still talking to each other back at the gym, which was just fine, since it had been nothing but chaos and noise since morning. His team would join him soon anyway. He quickly put most of the dishes on his plate, and looked around for a good table. To his surprise, he found Kageyama Tobio sitting at a corner table and already eating his food, more like inhaling it. It seemed that it wasn’t only him who was starving. 

It had been quite difficult to talk to the boy since morning, what with constant practice and someone getting in the way all the time. Though he didn’t understand why he wanted to talk to him so badly. He decided to take this chance and went to sit down with Tobio-kun. 

“Mind if I join ya?” He asked, holding his plate. 

The ravenette looked at him with eyes wide, and mouth full, nodding his head. Osamu had an irresistible urge to poke his cheeks. 

_Really, could he get more endearing?_

He instead gave Tobio a smile, taking the seat opposite him, and dug into his food. It was quiet for a few seconds, then the other boy broke the silence. 

“Osamu-San, I wanted to ask you something.” Tobio looked at him with bright eyes.

“Sure. what is it, Tobio-kun?” Osamu stopped eating and looked at the boy curiously. 

“Why did you decide to color your hair grey? Is it because it matches your eyes?” Tobio looked at him like he was trying to solve some great mystery. 

“Pfft… I was not expectin’ ya to ask me that!” Osamu snorted. 

He could see Tobio’s cheeks turning pink at his answer as he looked down at his food, and fiddled with his chopsticks. Well, he hadn’t meant to laugh at him, but Tobio was so undeniably adorable and it turned out quite unpredictable too, that the response had come out naturally. 

“I’m sorry. It’s jus’ that nobody has asked me that before, and yer right. I did it cuz’ it matches my eyes.” He added softly. 

“I think it looks good.” Tobio mumbled after sometime, giving him a small smile. 

“Thanks, Tobio-kun.” Osamu drawled. Truthfully, he too loved Tobio’s hair, they looked really soft and dark as midnight, which possibly made his blue eyes bluer. And why was he thinking about Tobio’s looks again?

“There was something else I wanted to ask!” Tobio looked at him excitedly, his whole face coming alive with a hopeful expression. 

“Kageyama. There you are! Do you remember me?” 

Before Osamu could ask him what it was, they were disturbed by a boy from Shinzen High. 

“Broccoli No. 2” Tobio said with a straight face, looking at the boy approaching them. 

“What?” Osamu asked dumbfounded. 

“His head looks like broccoli.” Tobio replied nonchalantly. 

Osamu observed him and could really see the resemblance. Who knew Kageyama Tobio was good at giving nicknames? The boy talked to Tobio for sometime and left after giving a quick greeting to Osamu. But the interruptions were just beginning, immediately after Chigaya left, his twin joined them and sat beside Tobio.

“Was it your fanboy, Tobio-kun?” Atsumu teased him.

“Would you stop that? He’s a real good player.” Tobio pouted at him. 

Didn’t Tobio want to ask him something? Or was it nothing important? 

“I know. I was there, remember?” Atsumu smiled. 

“Did you observe that he could spike with both hands? What do you call it?” Tobio asked Atsumu, confused. 

“Ambidextrous.” Osamu joined in the conversation. 

“Yes! That!” Tobio looked at Osamu with satisfaction. 

“Yea, that still doesn’t change the fact that he is your fanboy.” Atsumu added. 

“Quit it!” Tobio glared at his twin. 

Well that was interesting. Osamu focused on his forgotten food, though suddenly he wasn’t feeling much hungry. 

“Hey hey hey! If it isn’t the Miyans and Kageyama!” 

Fukurodani’s ace Bokuto came out of nowhere and slapped Kageyama in the back, which made him choke on his food. 

“Tobio-kun!” “Kageyama!” The twins and Bokuto shouted together. 

“Not again.” Another pretty boy joined them, pushing Bokuto aside. 

He offered a glass of water to Tobio and started patting his back. Once Kageyama had swallowed his food, everybody took a relieved breath. 

“You gotta be careful, Kageyama-kun.” The boy ruffled Tobio’s hair. 

“Thanks, Akaashi-san.” Tobio blushed. 

_Couldja stop touching his hair already?_

“I am sorry, Kageyama!” Bokuto said red-faced. 

“It’s okay, Bokuto-san. And it’s Miyas not Miyans?” 

“Forget about it. There is no use in trying to explain that to him.” Akaashi smiled at Tobio. 

“It’s Miyans for me! And you two, be ready. Our match is next, I am gonna pummel you into the ground.” Bokuto pointed at Osamu and Atsumu. 

“He was really upset that he couldn’t play against you at nationals.” Akaashi said as an explanation. 

The twins looked at each other and said in unison. “Bring it on.” 

The Fukurodani duo left after challenging them, but not before Akaashi telling Kageyama to take care of himself. Osamu already disliked the Akaashi guy. 

“Say Tobio-kun, ya were talkin’ ‘bout learning' jump float serve?” Atsumu focused on Tobio once it was three of them left. 

_When did that happen?_

“Yea, can you teach me, Atsumu-San?” Tobio asked with sparkles in his eyes. 

_Wrong thing to ask, Tobio-kun._

“Why dontcha ask the freckled boy from your team?” Suna inquired while taking the empty chair beside Osamu.

“It’s because.” 

“Because what?” Osamu raised his eyebrow. 

“Because, I don’t want to deal with Tsukishima.” Tobio answered frustrated. 

“They are real tight, huh?” Suna asked Tobio. 

“Yea, and if I ask Yamaguchi, then that Beanpole is surely gonna tease me endlessly.” Tobio pouted. 

“Probably would throw in some snarky remarks too.” Suna added. 

“And call me king all the time.” Tobio tightened his fist. 

“Not to mention, his cocky smirk.” Suna tried to imitate the blond middle blocker. 

“And his bad personality.” Tobio grumbled.

“Persistent blocking too.” Suna replied. 

“But, he is good.” Tobio looked to the side and sighed. 

“Damn good.” Suna stabbed the rice in his plate with chopsticks. 

“I hate him.” Tobio and Suna looked at each other and said at the same time. 

Osamu laughed at that. Nothing bonded two people more than having someone common to hate, though it seemed more like they were admiring him. 

“Tobio-kun! Are ya ignorin’ me?” Atsumu whined. What was his twin’s deal with constantly seeking attention? 

“No, I am not! Can you teach me?” Tobio asked Atsumu again. 

There was so much hope in his voice that Osamu was worried his twin would just crush it mercilessly. 

“Hmm… What do I get in return?” Atsumu asked with a smug face. 

_The fuck ya playin’ at?_

Osamu gave his twin a hard look, which was promptly ignored. 

“What do you want?” Tobio asked him with a serious face. 

Instead of answering it out loud, Atsumu whispered something in Tobio’s ear. Whatever his brother said must have been something real bad, because Tobio’s face instantly flushed. Tobio shook his head no, and Atsumu gave him a challenging smile. Tobio stared at him hard, still blushing, and rolled his eyes. He finally gave a single nod. Osamu saw him abruptly get up and leave the table to get more food. 

“What didja say to him?” He hissed at his twin.

“Wouldja calm down? It’s jus’ somethin’ between us.” Atsumu went back to eating. 

He passionately hated his twin at times, and today was turning out to be one of those days. He thought they had no secrets, but apparently he was wrong, and the dark pressure he was feeling in his chest was making his thoughts all murky. He hadn’t felt like this before, but he really didn’t like this emotion, just like how he didn’t like the things which were beyond his comprehension. Suna gave him a worried look, but he ignored him completely. 

“Yer dead to me.” He told his twin in a flat tone, and left the table to throw away his half-eaten food. 

“What did I do?” Atsumu shouted after him, but he chose to not look back. 

He received a text message from Suna when he was emptying his tray in the trash. There was an image attached in the message and he opened it out of sheer curiosity. 

It was a picture of him and Tobio from a few minutes ago, when they were sitting alone. Even with the side profiles, he could see that Tobio was giving him a genuine smile, while he was laughing at whatever the setter had said. Were his cheeks pink? 

‘Don’t think that I didn’t notice the way you were starin’ at him the entire morning.’ 

Suna texted following the picture. 

His head whipped around to look at his friend, who just smirked at him and went back to eating happily. Was he really staring at Tobio that much? Before he could go and ask Suna what he meant by that, his vision was filled with the very boy who was making him feel this way. 

“Osamu-San, our conversation got interrupted.” Tobio was holding a plate of food in one hand and a carton of milk in another. 

“Ah yes, ya wanted to ask me somethin’?” He asked Tobio with a dry throat. Why was his heart beating so fast?

Tobio looked at him and then down at the floor, and again straight at him. He took a deep breath and blurted out. 

“If you have time after today’s games are over, would you like to practice with me?” Tobio looked at him nervously after he was done talking. 

“Ya wanna practice with me?” Osamu asked, astonished. 

“Yea. If you are not tired and have time, I would like to.” Tobio replied more confidently this time. 

“Why?” He asked, still surprised. 

“Ever since I saw you play, I wanted to try the quick attack with someone other than Hinata. If that’s okay with you?” Tobio was getting unsure again. 

“Kageyama! Are you suddenly a member of Inarizaki or what? Come fast! Everyone is waiting.” Osamu saw Hinata shout at them from where he was probably waiting for Tobio. 

“Boke! Shut your mouth. I am coming.” Tobio shouted at his friend irritated. 

“Well?” Tobio looked back at him with curious eyes, biting his bottom lip. 

He was looking at him with those pretty eyes. Osamu didn’t think much, and grabbed the opportunity that had knocked on his door. 

“I would love to, Tobio-kun.” He replied with a big smile. 

“Really? Thank you so much, Osamu-San. I will see you later then!” Tobio’s smile lit up the entire room as he left like a hurricane he was, leaving Osamu in shambles. 

_Stupid Tobio-kun! Stupidly adorable Tobio-kun!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Understanding the genius.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osamu has been trying to understand Tobio off the court, but he might have to start from the court.

The long practice hours were finally over with their final game against Karasuno coming to an end. 

Osamu looked to the other side of the court, his grey eyes immediately finding a pair of blue. For a moment, he was blinded by the beauty of Karasuno’s setter. It was quite unsettling for him how much he was noticing Tobio; even in the state of complete exhaustion and covered in sweat, he still managed to be impossibly good looking. It had been just as difficult of a game now as it was at Nationals, but this time they managed to pull off the victory. A tired grin formed on his lips and he found Tobio wearing a matching one. 

“How ‘bout that?” Atsumu laughed beside him, his breathing labored, and Osamu chuckled at that. It surely felt good to defeat the crows finally.

“Good game, Atsumu-san.” Tobio smiled at his twin. “And, Osamu-san.” He added, his eyes immediately finding Osamu’s again. 

“You too, Tobio-kun.” Osamu gave him a warm smile in return.

“Hah! Now we are even.” Atsumu boasted, pointing at Tobio. 

“It’s just a practice match.” Tobio replied in a flat voice, his smile disappearing. 

“We still won!” 

_That idiot!_

“Shut it, ‘Tsumu.” He smacked his brother on the back of his head and started moving towards the exit. 

“Who’s gonna clean up here, ya jackass?” Osamu heard his brother yelling. 

“It’s your turn, dumbass!” He shouted back and left in search of some food, hurrying before Kita-san could find him. 

“Are we still up for practice, Osamu-san?” He turned around to find Tobio running after him, and Osamu instantly stopped to wait till he caught up. 

“We are, Tobio-kun. But I gotta eat first, or I am gonna be really grumpy.” He replied as an explanation.

“But, won’t we get hungry again?” Tobio asked him innocently.

“Y’know what, yer right.” He grabbed Tobio’s jacket and ran towards the dining hall, ignoring Tobio’s surprised yelp. 

He could see Tobio trying to contain his laughter as he picked up some onigiris for them from the still empty cafeteria. He offered half of them to Tobio, which he instantly started eating, and Osamu joined him in finishing their quick snack. Neither of them bothered to get a seat somewhere. 

This time it was too much for him to resist the urge, and following his instincts, he poked Tobio’s cheek with his index finger. 

“Ouch. Why did you do that?” Tobio glared at him, swallowing his bite quickly. 

“Yer way too cute while you eat, Tobio-kun.” He smiled innocently at the angry setter. 

“I am so not cute, Osamu-san.” Tobio grumbled. Osamu started laughing at how Tobio was blushing hard and trying to pout. 

_How are you not cute again?_

“I meant when yer eating, Tobio-kun. No need to get mad.” He tried to pacify the setter, only to get a poke in return. 

“Han?” Osamu was shocked at the gesture. 

“I could do the same, right?” Tobio smirked at him. 

_Definitely unpredictable._

“Fair enough.” He replied with a laugh. 

His mood had improved reasonably, and Osamu realized it was because he was actually enjoying Tobio’s company. Tobio on the court was a force to reckon with, but outside of it, he was so different and severely less intense. And why was it that he wanted to solve the mystery that was Kageyama Tobio? Maybe, if he actually succeeded in finding the answer, he could get rid of this unnamed feeling whenever he was near Tobio. 

“Mmm… That was so good.” Tobio moaned after finishing his last onigiri. 

“Ain't they the best?” Osamu asked proudly as if he had made them himself. 

“Yep, I love them.” Tobio replied excitedly. 

“Me too.” Osamu could already feel his energy recharging. 

He suggested that they make their plates from the buffet and hide them in the refrigerator for later, before they left for the gym again. Living with his twin had taught him to hide his food well, he wrapped his and Tobio’s plates with plastic and then covered them with fresh vegetables, giving Tobio an evil smile when he stared at him curiously.

“Habit. It’s not easy stayin’ with a twin.” He explained while closing the fridge door. 

“It can’t be that bad.” Tobio said wide eyed. 

“Please, I will trade him for an onigiri we just ate.” He replied, completely serious. 

“Really?” Tobio tilted his head to the side, his eyes widening further.

“Jus’ kiddin’. He’s my brother, after all.” He gave a small smile, getting a punch on his upper arm. 

“That’s not very nice.” 

“It must be good to have somebody always with you.” Tobio added, his eyes moving towards the entrance. 

They could hear a loud commotion outside the dining hall, indicating other players’ arrival, and this time it was Tobio who grabbed his jacket sleeve and sneaked them out the back exit, getting a surprise laugh out of him.

The gym was almost empty when they reached, only some of the managers were left behind to do some last minute wrap up. 

“Kageyama-kun, don’t tell me you are gonna do late practice again.” Karasuno’s shy manager immediately scolded Tobio, packing up some water bottles. She squinted her eyes when she noticed Osamu, and when he gave her a smile she averted them swiftly, getting a blush on her cheeks. 

_What was with that reaction?_

“I am sorry, Yacchan. Can you please help me by throwing the balls?” Tobio pleaded, giving her a look that would melt even a frozen heart. 

_How charming! Why?_

“Alright, but only for a while okay? I am getting hungry too.” She replied in a firm voice but still gave into his wish easily.

Interestingly enough, Osamu could see how comfortable they were around each other, though it shouldn’t come as a surprise, but still it dampened his mood a little. Before he could further ponder on his reaction, Tobio was already standing on the court waiting for him. 

“What do ya wanna do, Tobio-kun?” He asked curiously, joining him. 

“I want you to jump?” Tobio looked at him as if it was obvious. 

“I mean, do ya want me to hit somewhere specific, since there is no one blockin'?” He asked, trying to make Tobio understand. 

“Oh.” Tobio exhaled, realization dawned on him. He ran to the other side and arranged several empty water bottles at various places. 

It was a method used generally for a serve practice, but it could work as a substitute here, depending on where you place the bottles. Osamu could see how smart Tobio was when it came to volleyball, and it showed in how he played during official games. 

“I want you to jump as high and as fast you can. Try to get them all if possible.” Tobio told him with an excited smirk. 

This could be interesting for sure, and it would help him with his spikes, Osamu thought. 

“Leave it to me.” He smirked back. 

Tobio got into the starting position and Osamu got in the back just as Yachi returned with a cart full of volleyballs. 

_You can do it, right?_

He felt Tobio’s beautiful eyes asking him in a challenge, burning with a fire that showed his passion for the sport. 

_I will._

His excitement rising in the answer, echoing the same desire to achieve something together. 

It was different with Atsumu, trust or not he knew his brother would always get the ball to him, but this was new territory. He took a deep breath and decided to put the trust in Tobio, he so rarely gave to anybody. And it was rewarded handsomely when he focused on the far away bottle and jumped with a full speed, the volleyball hitting his palm at the perfect moment. He had successfully hit the target, making the bottle fall with a clatter. 

It was exhilarating. It was a different feeling from hitting his brother’s tosses, a feeling he couldn’t describe even if he tried. 

“Whoa! That was awesome.” His eyes moved from his palm to meet Tobio’s. 

“It really worked!” Tobio looked at him with amazement, the corner of his eyes crinkling with a delighted laugh. 

Osamu generally considered himself to be quite indifferent about most things, but right in this moment he went for a high five. Tobio seemed confused initially, but quickly raised his hand to meet his. When their palms hit together, Osamu felt a bond he didn’t know he needed before this. 

He kept on hitting one toss after another, pushing himself to go even faster, to jump even higher. Tobio never failed to meet him wherever he ended up being on the attack line. He was even crazier than his twin, and without all the drama. And Osamu really really liked that. 

It took a millisecond. It was the way Tobio’s hair bounced, drawing his eyes to it, momentarily leaving him breathless and not because of exertion. He missed the last bottle. 

“Sorry, that toss was too low!” Tobio apologized, chiding himself as soon as Osamu’s feet landed on the floor. 

“No. It wasn’t your fault. I think I got distracted. I am sorry.” He scratched his head and tried to pacify Tobio. 

“No, I should have made proper adjustment.” Tobio continued. 

“Don’t be too hard on yerself, Tobio-kun.” Osamu almost went to touch those damned hair, but settled for squeezing Tobio’s shoulder. 

“Kageyama-kun, why don’t you try that toss?” Yachi suggested eagerly from the side. 

“You are right, Yacchan.” Tobio’s mood immediately lifted. 

Osamu had a faint idea of what toss they were talking about, but instead of asking about it he decided to find out by playing as he went to reposition the bottles. He was ready to play however Tobio wanted to, because if he was honest with himself then playing with Tobio was way too much fun. 

“You know, it’s rare that I can actually use my speed the way I want. Although, my playing methods have changed drastically, but once in a while it’s fun to meet someone who can match my style.” Tobio spoke calmly but affectionately as he too joined him in finishing the task. 

“I know what ya mean. It’s different when ya can pull it off with someone new, no?” He gave him a gentle smile, understanding Tobio’s sentiments. 

“You can feel it too?” Tobio asked him nervously. 

“Yea, I can.” He replied with difficulty. 

Their hands had stopped on the same bottle, and their eyes locked. It didn’t feel like a challenge, but more like communication, and he didn’t want to look away. Tobio’s eyes were so beautiful and full of depth, like whatever emotions he felt were displayed bare in them. Why did Osamu feel like he wasn’t asking only about Volleyball? And why he thought, whatever Tobio was asking about, his answer would be yes, regardless? What was this strange feeling that was making his heart beat out of his chest? 

“Kageyama-kun, ready?” Karasuno’s manager asked. She was still avoiding looking at Osamu directly. 

The moment was broken and they got ready to play again, not wanting to make her wait any longer than she had to. 

The ball stopped in front of him when Osamu went for a spike this time, giving him time and chance to hit it the way he wanted. He hit a different target than initially planned, amazed at how easy it was. 

“Wow. How didja do that, Tobio-kun?” Despite having seen it in their match against Karasuno, it was altogether a different sensation to actually play the ball. He couldn’t keep the wonder out of his voice. 

“Ah. It’s a toss that stops. I practiced that one the most.” Tobio blushed as he tried to explain. 

“Isn’t he something else?” Yachi clapped and for the first time talked to Osamu. He could see how proud she was feeling. 

“He is.” He smiled at the blonde. 

“Seriously, how though?” He asked Tobio again, curiosity mixed with admiration. 

“I put the bottles at different positions and then tried to stop the toss at that point, but I was having a hard time achieving a perfect result. So, I visualized spikers instead of focusing on bottles. Not without Coach Ukai’s help though. It was his idea to begin with.” Tobio explained it passionately. 

Osamu had never heard him talk this much in one go. It was madness, utter madness that Tobio loved volleyball this much and could perfect something so wonderful and tricky at such a young age. 

_His idiot brother had met his match._

“Yer a freakin’ genius, Tobio-kun.” The words left his mouth in awe. 

But Tobio’s face fell instantly. Did he say something wrong? 

“Hey, what is it?” He asked worriedly as he put his hand on Tobio’s head, which was hanging low, his fingers impulsively running through Tobio’s soft locks. 

“It’s nothing.” Tobio mumbled softly, straightening to face him. His smile was forced. 

“But…” 

“Are ya tyrin’ to steal my brother, Tobio-kun?” 

  
  
  
  
  


Osamu and Tobio turned to look at the gym entrance, hearing a whine, his hand leaving Tobio’s hair instantly. Why did his twin have such terrible timing as usual? He saw Atsumu standing with his hands on his hips, frowning at them. Suna was standing beside him, he quirked an eyebrow and smirked at Osamu. 

“Hey! You guys are stealing Yamayama-kun. He’s not stealing the other Miya-san.” Hinata jumped from behind and pushed his way in, from between Atsumu and Suna. 

“Hey Hey Hey! Are you guys playing alone? We should join too, Akaashi.” Bokuto also appeared with a silent Akaashi, who nodded to agree with his captain. Karasuno’s middle blocker was also in the group. How did these odd bunch of people end up together?

“The hell are ya talkin’ ‘bout, idiot?” Osamu grumbled at his twin.

“I am not trying to steal anybody, Atsumu-san!” Tobio blurted out, getting flustered. 

“And we are not letting you have Kageyama.” Hinata stood in front of his embarrassed friend, staring angrily at both the twins. 

“It’s unusual for ya to miss dinner. Now I know why.” Suna murmured teasingly as he too came closer. 

“Will you shut up, Boke?” Tobio kicked Hinata, and the fight started between them. 

“Are we playing or not?” Bokuto yelled and Tsukishima just sighed. 

How did the peaceful atmosphere turn so completely chaotic in a matter of seconds? He also wanted to know what had upset Tobio suddenly, but it seemed like the moment had passed. 

“Tobio-kun, I thought ya were supposed to learn jump float serve from me?” His twin complained to Tobio.

“Huh. Are you gonna teach him serving? You are different from The Grand King.” Hinata stopped fighting with Kageyama and stared at his twin, completely astonished. 

“Hinata Boke, why do you have to bring up Oikawa-San in everything? This has nothing to do with him.” Tobio didn’t even go for hitting his partner this time, which was unusual from what Osamu had observed from their behavior so far. 

“Who is this Oikawa-san?” He ignored everyone, looking straight at Tobio. 

“He was my senpai in middle school. He is an amazing setter.” Tobio replied fondly. 

“More amazin' than me?” Atsumu circled his arm around Tobio’s neck, pulling him closer. 

“I learnt serving, blocking and receiving by watching him.” Tobio answered, giving Atsumu a side glance. 

“Yea, but he never taught you!” Hinata accused, pointing a finger at Tobio. 

“Maybe, because he always kept on calling me a genius. He thought I would learn it anyway....” Tobio trailed off. 

“And how many times did you ask him?” Hinata asked angrily. 

“Sounds like a ton of insecurity on his part and none of your fault. If he was your senpai, then he shoulda taught ya.” Osamu said through gritted teeth. 

He was getting pissed at the thought of young Tobio following around this unknown person, and getting rejected every time. Now he understood why Tobio was getting upset over being called a genius. His brother was an outstanding setter and often got disregarded as nothing but a genius, but unlike Tobio he had never been alone. Osamu knew about Tobio’s nickname of ‘The King of Court’. He also knew how he had gotten that, but Tobio was nothing like that anymore. He was a fearsome king who pushed his subjects to attain their best, and what the hell was wrong with it? His brother was no different, after all. 

_It must be good to have somebody always with you._

“Yer not alone anymore, Tobio-kun.” His twin voiced Osamu’s thoughts.

“Besides, whether I teach ya or not, it makes no difference in my skills whatsoever.” Atsumu added, trying to reassure the blue-eyed setter. 

“Nothin’ wrong with bein' a King, Kageyama-kun.” Even Suna was attuned to his emotions as he told Tobio with a grin. 

“That’s what I keep on saying!” Hinata agreed with him. 

"Yep. It's better than bein' a goody-two-shoes." His twin teased Tobio. 

“I know that already. Why are we discussing about Oikawa-san and me being a king right now? Can we just play?” Tobio asked resignedly. 

“That’s what I am saying. Let’s go!” Bokuto declared, entering into their small circle promptly pushing them all to divide the players in two teams, and effectively ending the conversation. 

“I am gonna stop your attacks, King.” Tsukishima taunted Tobio. 

“You can try.” Tobio smirked at his teammate, who had decided to play against him. 

Osamu wanted to try playing with Tobio in a group setting so he had stuck with his team, that put him against his brother. He gave an apologetic smile to Karasuno’s manager who would be keeping the scores, further delaying her from getting dinner. She gave him a small smile in return, and just as quickly turned her eyes away to look at his brother and then back at him. 

_What was that ‘bout?_

He shrugged his shoulders and went to stand beside Tobio, having gotten used to her shy demeanor. 

“Genius or not. Anybody would be stupid not to realize how much work ya put in things, Tobio-kun. An’ don’t let anyone tell ya anythin’ different.” He told Tobio softly but firmly. 

He meant what he said. Tobio might be a genius but he was just as hardworking. Talent doesn’t come for free, and he knew that very well. 

Tobio gave him a serene smile in understanding. 

_Osamu liked Genius Tobio-kun._

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sticking with this story. :)


End file.
